vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Echidna (Worm)
Summary Transported to Earth Bet from Earth Aleph with the rest of her gaming group by the Simurgh, Noelle Meindhardt was badly injured in the ensuing chaos, giving her boyfriend, Francis Krouse, little choice but to give her half of a Cauldron formula, which healed her, but gave her monstrous powers that allowed her to absorb others and produce horrific clones. The nature of this change, combined with the Simurgh's mental suggestions, slowly drove her insane, causing her to ultimately go on a rampage as the S-Class threat Echidna. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Noelle Meindhardt, Echidna Origin: Parahumans Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Parahuman (Master/Striker/Brute/Changer) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Absorption (Anything biological is absorbed into her body on contact, and she can create monstrous clones of anything she has absorbed, with all the powers of the original and sometimes even more), Body Control (Her body is in a constant state of evolution, growing new limbs and reinforcing existing ones), Disease Manipulation (She can vomit diseased liquids that disorient and weaken those affected), Mind Manipulation (Those she absorbs are forced to relive the worst moments of their life, but spun into new forms), Power Nullification (She suppresses the power of those she absorbs), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid; she can regenerate from having her original body destroyed, and one half of her body regenerated after she was sliced in half), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Resisted Eidolon's gravity crush), Nervous Control (She lacks a conventional nervous system and thus cannot be affected by abilities that can affect them), and Water Manipulation (Relatively unaffected by having the water drawn from her body to desiccate her) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (She's around as strong as Leviathan, maybe a bit weaker). Speed: Superhuman (Can move at shocking, superhuman speeds) with Subsonic reactions (She can track and tag Alexandria, Eidolon, and Legend). Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Stronger than Alexandria). Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level. Her regeneration makes her hard to kill. Stamina: Superhuman. Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with projectile vomit Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Once, Noelle was a natural leader and a strong tactician capable of effectively multitasking, quickly coming up with new plans, and analyzing situations to act in her own best interest. However, as she further degrades and transforms into Echidna, her tactical fighting suffers as she gives in to greater and greater rage. Weaknesses: If Echidna's core is destroyed, she will die. She cannot create clones from dead biological matter or inorganic materials. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Monstrous Physiology:' Echidna's biology is absolutely monstrous, having grown into her current monstrous form from the waist down, with her torso and head remaining normal, or at least, relatively normal. Her body is constantly growing, reinforcing her bones and flesh to make her more durable and stronger, while also creating new limbs and appendages to attack foes with. This means that Echidna is continuously regenerating, with even the destruction of her original body proving to be no issue. This regeneration is based out of her core, which produces new biological material; if this core is destroyed, she will die. Her nervous system is highly unusual as well. *'Absorption and Cloning:' Any organic matter that comes into contact with Echidna is absorbed, trapping living beings inside a fleshy sac that suppresses their powers and subjects them to visions of the worst moments of their lives. While she has these beings absorbed, she can then produce monstrous clones of them that are stronger and tougher than the originals and have variations of their abilities; Grue's could teleport using his darkness, while Vista's could create radioactive waste or bend 2-dimensional space. These clones are under her control, cannot be controlled by others, and seek to ruin everything the original clone loved. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Body Control Users Category:Disease Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Internet Characters Category:Leaders Category:Mind Users Category:Monsters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Villains Category:Tier 8